


Headache

by silvertama



Category: Day6
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertama/pseuds/silvertama
Summary: All begin in spring and all over in spring.And I have to tell him while i still can.If not now, then when ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story took place in Japan 😊

All began in April. In spring. Under the cherry blossom trees, I saw a boy. His square-shaped face, a bright smile like a burst of warm sunshine in the morning, a soft voice like a soft cream, a slightly crossed-eyes, and a cute face. He is Kim Wonpil, my senior in high school.

Today is the day. The day I entered high school. I’m very excited. I wake up earlier. I’ve prepared all the things I had to bring. And this is it. The day I’ve been waiting for. Using high school uniform. The uniform is so beautiful. White shirt with gray alma mater and skirt. Don’t forget the pink ribbon too.

 

“I have to look good today. Today is the first day. I want to make high school debut. Hope in my new school there are so many handsome people and my classmates are kind”. I said in front of my mirror jokingly and pin the ribbon on my alma mater. I went downstairs to have breakfast. Today breakfast is bread with jam and orange juice.

“Mom, I'm finished” I stand up and wear my new shoes. “I’m going now. Bye mom, bye dad.”

 

Ah…. The road was full of pink flowers. The flowers bloomed. The petals fells. The Spring fragrant. I inhaled the fresh air and, “HATCHI !!!” I sneezed. “Oops, I should be careful or I catch a hay fever”

I walked to the bus stop near my house. I get the seat and sit there. While riding the bus, I take out my headset and listening to the music. Before I put it in my phone, i saw a chat in the notification bar. It was from Hani, my friend who entered the same school like me.

 

 **Hani** : Anna, where are you ?

 **Anna** : I’m on my way. Why ?

 **Hani** : Hurry up ! The ceremony will begin in a few minutes again ! I’m in the hall now. Oh damn, the mc come. Hope you will be alright. Bye ! See you soon !

 

WHAT !? ISN’T IT AT 8.00 AM !? I check and re-read again my chat history with Hani. Oh God, I was wrong. I thought It is 8.00 am. “Then what’s the event at 8.00 am ??”. Oh, that is when the ceremony over. My mind going blank. I palmed my face and pull out a deep breath. “Why are you so stupid, Anna”

The bus arrived at the bus stop near the school. I ran immediately. As expected, the gate closed. so I couldn’t enter the school. “am I the only student here ? there is no one here. Can I enter after the ceremony over ?”. I tried to control my breath.

I looked around with my pale face, hope there is someone who late too. I wiped my tears and heard someone was running to the school. It’s a boy. He was running toward the gate with a slice of bread in his mouth, like in the anime when the characters are late. He chewed and swallowed his bread when he arrived in front of the gate.

 

“Not again….” He looked at me and we make eye contact, then he sat in front of the gate. His face looks pale. He palmed his face and flipped his hair back. His face was wet because of his sweat. His hair was a mess because the wind blew his hair back. And some bread crumb on his mouth. He looks so cute with that appearance. I walked toward him and tried talked to him.

 

“Uh… so you are late too ? are you a new student like me ?” I tried to start the conversation

He saw me from head to toe. “are you a new student ? it’s a pity. You can’t attend your first ceremony as a new student. Btw, I’m 1 year older than you, so I’m your senior”

“I’m sorry. Yes, I am a new student. I was very excited but I wrongly read the event list. I thought the ceremony will begin at 8.00 am. Can I enter the school when the ceremony over ?”

“Don’t worry, you still can enter when the ceremony over. The ceremony was boring too. The principle is too much talking and sometimes out of topic.”

“Btw, what we usually do in the first day ?”

“Just introduction to the school. Meet the teachers and find a new friend, watch some performances from the club in the school, and choosing a club. Btw, I’m Wonpil. Just call me Wonpil. We’re only different one year. What’s your name ?”

“I’m Anna. Thank you”

“Oh look, the security come to open this gate. Let’s go”

 

I entered the school with him and waving a hand as a goodbye. My phone vibrated in my pocket and it's so tickles. Apparently it was Hani.

 

 **Hani** : ANNA WHERE ARE YOU !?

 **Anna** : Hani T___T where are you ? I’m at the entrance now

 **Hani** : Wait for me, I’ll take you to the class

 

Hani found me. She ran toward me and hug me. “Anna !! Where have you been ? Don’t you know how boring the ceremony ?? I’m so lonely without you and there‘s no one I know and I can’t talke to them !” Hani is too dramatic.

“I’m sorry Hani. Don’t worry I’m in front of you now. Let’s go to the class ? I’m curious how it looks like.” I hugged her and pat his back. We walked to the class. The high school vibe is so different. Like, the uniform, the building, the students, and many more.

 

I arrived at the class. The class was not so big. It was painted with bright color and some big air conditioner. I chose a seat near the window and it was behind Hani. I saw so many strangers in this class. The only people I knew is Hani. My other classmates are in a different class.

 

“Hey, what are you doing when you were late ?”

“As you can see, I’m late. But there was also a student, he is our senior. I talked to him and doing QnA about this school.”

“Is he handsome ?”

“Hani….. can you stop hunting for handsome junior or senior ?”

“Hey, it was fun. So, how is his appearance ?”

“Well, I admit it he was handsome, cute, and—oh look ! the teacher come”

“Good morning students”. The teacher came in. She looks beautiful and humble. As Wonpil said, we are greeted by the teacher and doing an introduction.

“Okay class, since it is our first day, the class over now. But you can’t go home now. You have to look around the school, adapt with the new environment, knowing every spot in this school, and have to choose AT LEAST one club. Over. See you tomorrow." The teacher gets out, the whole class became noisy. I closed my ears to reduce the noise.

 

“Let’s go to canteen. After that, we look around the school. Look the agenda today ! you must be lazy to read the agenda, right ? oh, have you taken your medicine ? I won’t carry you again this time”

“Of course I have. It won’t happen again, trust me. Let’s go”

 

I walked out of the class. I was greeted by the crowd. So noisy, I hate noise. All students have a good looking, it makes me feel not confident. All I could do is keep my head down.  

I arrived at the canteen. The canteen is so big. Very different when I was in junior high school. There are so many foods and drink stands. It's like a chicken feed by their owner, so crowd and noisy. Hani went to order some food, and I have to find a seat. I almost not found an empty seat, until I heard a heavy sound called and poked me.

 

“Anna ? who accompany you ? are you looking for an empty seat ?” Oh, it’s Wonpil

“Oh, hey ! I’m with my friend and yeah… I’m searching for a new seat but seems like it full” I answered him with stutter

“You can seat with us there” He pointed his seat. There were his friends too. 4 people maybe ? But I’m afraid, because all of them are boys !

“Thanks but, I can search for another seat” I tried to reject his offer

“Just sit with us. We won’t bite you. The seat is too big for 5 people.” He pulled my right hand. It feels awkward. His friends were handsome. As a potato girl, I felt I do not deserve to seat here

 

“Yo Wonpil. Who is she ? Your crush ? You want to introduce her to us ? Man, you are so gentleman” his friend teased him. I felt so embarrassed. I looked at somewhere to avoid their gaze.

“Oh, she is a new student. I met her because we both were late. Anna, you can seat here” He patted the seat beside him.

“Thank you Wonpil” I chose a seat at the edge. I was so afraid. I could see his friends looked at me and talked about me. I'm afraid they were talking bad about me. I just looked straight and swallowed my saliva. 'Hani where are you ? Please come faster. Don't you know how scary they are ?' I prayed inside my heart.

 

I could see his friends looked at me and talked about me. I'm afraid they were talking bad about me. I just looked straight and swallowed my saliva. 'Hani where are you ? Please come faster. Don't you know how scary they are ?' I prayed inside my heart.

 

“Sorry Anna, the queue was long. You are so smart on choosing a seat. Who are they ?” She teased me with smirk.

“It’s Wonpil. A senior I told to you at the class.”

“Gosh, all of his friends look so handsome. Good job my friend. Let’s make your high school debut.” Hani tried to peek at them.

“He offered me a seat, just that. Let’s eat and explore this school.”

 

Wonpil and his friends finished their breakfast and he poked me. “After this, there are special performances from all clubs at the hall. Don’t forget to go to the hall after this” He waved a hand at me again and i replied him with a nod.

 

“Is that Wonpil that you told me ? HE IS SO CUTE ! I envy you. How come you get a crush on the first day, meanwhile I haven’t ? introduce me to him. Maybe one of his friends has interest with me”

“Crush my ass. Just eat your bread. We should go to hall after this. we have to choose a club just like what our teacher said. You have to choose one too. I know we both are lazy, but at least you have experience on club matter. It’s so funny because you can’t survive on the club after 6 month joined the club” I laughed at her. Every time I remember that moment, I always laughing. I still remember why she couldn’t survive in that club, just because there were no handsome boys.

“Okay princess, and please can you stop talked about that again ? It’s so embarrassing” She pouted her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

We finished our breakfast and went to the hall. The hall was already filled by the students. I and Hani got the seat in the middle section. Although it's quite far from the stage. The student council chairman walked to the stage to greet the student.

  
"Good morning everyone. Welcome to our school. I'm, Im Jaebum, the student council chairman, feel so happy can see my handsome and beautiful juniors." The girls in the hall were screaming when Jaebum said 'beautiful', included Hani. Hani's scream is so high-pitched and her scream was the loudest. It feels like her scream could destroy my eardrum

"So, today we are going to show you a performances from a club in this school and promote it. Have your teacher told you ? You have to choose AT LEAST one. But you can choose more than one too, as long as you can manage your time. And, we have a special performance. It's a band performance. Although this band does not belong to the school, but the members are from this school. Let's welcome, DAY6 !"

  
The whole hall screamed and clapped their hands when DAY6 came to the stage. Are they a very popular band ? Never heard them before. Or maybe because i'm not an up-to-date person ?

All members already on stage. There someone familiar. It's Wonpil and his friends in the canteen earlier. So he is DAY6's members ? He must be a very talented person. His position is synth and keys.

  
"Anna you are lucky !" Hani shook my shoulders.

"Lucky ? Why ?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"Your crush is a band member, and he was my type ! I have to search a boy like that. Good luck, Anna"

"How many times i've told you. HE IS NOT MY CRUSH"

"Yes, he isn't for now. Let's see after this uwu" She doing aegyeo and she makes me want to vomit.

  
The drummer said “1 2, 1 2 3” as an opening and the band started playing a song titled 'Dance Dance'. This song was so good. The lyric, rhythm, this is my genre. I really like this song. Now it's Wonpil's turn. I haven't heard he singing before. I curious how his voice would be and, damn. His voice is so smooth, soft, and calming.

My eyes couldn't move on from him. He singing with his bright smile makes me impressed. He must be the sunshine on DAY6.

They brought 5 songs, and the show is over. They start to introduced themselves. "GOOD MORNING ALL !! We are DAY6! And me, Park Jaehyung as the guitarist. This is Park Sungjin. His position same like me, but he played acoustic guitar and i played electric guitar. This is Kang Young Hyun a.k.a Brian as the bassist. This cute drummer is Yoon Dowoon, and the last one, Wonpil the synthesizer. We like to upload our songs at sndcld, please listen to our song there. Our username is DAY6" DAY6 at sndcld, noted. I'll search them later at home.

Jaebum came to the stage again. "Give them applause. Okay now is a performance from our club. Choose a club you like and make sure you choose a right club for you." Jaebum went down from the stage.

Along the promotion, i often yawning and it makes my eyes teary because there were no one make me interest. I saw Hani. Seems like he fell half asleep and she feels bored too. All of them are boring, for me, until music club came to shows their performance. When the mc announced the music club, Hani woke up from his sleep.

All members start came on to the stage. The first member was Wonpil. My sleepiness gone when i saw he come to the stage. Feels like he just wake me up after sleeping for 10 years. Whoa, he is a music club member. Not surprised he has a good voice.

Wonpil and the rest of music club members came to the stage. They wore suit and dress and it feels like we are watching an orchestra show. Wonpil sat on the seat in front of the piano. His hands gestured said he is ready to press the piano and turned his head to the leader and nodding as a 'ready'.

When he start pressed the piano, my sleepiness gone. He just wake me up with his soft voice. His talented fingers, the way he played the piano, and his gaze focused on the note makes him looks more handsome. Other members followed him singing. Their harmonization is synchron. Not only Wonpil, but other club members has soft voice too. This club is too good for me. I won't join this club. My voice is bad and i can't sing. I'm afraid i would destroy music club

Wonpil closed the performance with last one touch. The whole hall give them a loud applause.

  
"They are so cool. This club is good. I'll join this club"

"Are you sure ?."

"Of course. I mean, look. Their performance was amazing, and i feel amazed by their performance. And, there is your handsome senior"

"Well, good luck. Hope you can survive this time."

  
The mc announced this time is a performance from art club. And There was a DAY6 member too. I forgot his name but i remember his position. He played the electric guitar, i guess. The art club brought their masterpiece to the stage. They are all good. Maybe i'll choose this club.

The promotion ended. Jaebum closed the event. "That's all from our club. Have you decided ? You can register after this at the field. Make sure you choose the right club. Thank you and have a good day.”

We go out of the hall. I and Hani separated and went to the club stand. The art club queue was not so long. Maybe because it's boring lol. The guitarist also there to help his friend. My turn to fill the form.

  
"Oh, you are at the canteen with Wonpil". He looks surprised when he saw me

"Ah, it's a coincidence" I tried to give he a fake smile and fake laugh

"Okay, okay... relax"

  
I finished filling the form and went to Hani. The music club queue was the longest among the club. Yes, this school is known with their music club. They has achieved many rewards.

  
"Hey. The queue too long, are you sure you'll join this club ? Can you survive ?"

"Oh, you are so fast. I'm sure. Maybe it's look crowd now, but there will be so many students left."

"Hmmm, whatever. i don't care."

I accompany Hani in the queue, make it looks like i cut the queue. "Uh, if you want to join music club, you have to queue, Anna."

"No no, i just want to accompany my friend" Hani finished fill the form, and we walked around the school to see every corner of this school, this school was pretty big. There were 3 buildings in this school. Each building has different grade. The building 1 is for 10th grade, so thats mean I'm study on building 1.

  
We finished explore the school, but it's still 10.22 am, meanwhile we can go home at 13.00 pm. I'm bored.

  
"What should we do now ? I'm so bored" I put my head on the table and put my phone.

"Me too. I don't know what to do. First day of school is boring"

  
My phone vibrated. 'a group invitation ? from who ?' It's an invitation to art club, and someone chat me

Jae : Is this Anna ?

Anna : Yes. But, who is this ? How you can get my number ?

Jae : I'm Jae, vice chairman of art club. Remember me ?

Anna : Oh, thank you.

  
I feel like there is a light bulb turn on my head. It gives me an idea, and i told Hani that idea.

  
"Hey Hani, how about we escape now ? All people in this school must be busy. Maybe there's no security and the gate not locked. let's go".

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Hani nodded his head and smirked at me. It's our habit to escape from school if there were no study time.

We packed our bag and go out from the class slowly. We walked slowly and hug our bag to hide it. We arrived at the gate, and there were no securities. We were so lucky because the gate opened and not locked.

  
"You ready ? Let's go". We ran away from the entrance door and ran as fast as we can.  Our escape was successful.

"That was crazy !" We controlled our breath.

"Okay, okay. Bye Hani. See you tomorrow !!" I waved my hand to her and walked to the bus stop. It took 10 minutes to reach my house with a bus. "What a exhausting first day" I got the seat and lean my head on the window.

  
"I'm home." I arrived at home. But no answers. "Ah, i forgot." Yep, i always alone at home until 08.00 PM, sometimes until 10.00 PM. Well, I have 1 older brother, but he continues her study abroad. I checked the dining room, and there was a note and some money.

  
"Honey, mom will be back at 11.00 pm. Your dad is going to UK for 2 weeks today and mom want to have fun with mom's friends. There's money at the table, buy some food or there are some ingredients in the fridge. You can use that. DON'T FORGET TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE. Okay honey ? I love you"

  
I exhaled a deep breath. Disappointed but not surprised. Why it's always like this ? My mom always hangs out with her friends when my dad isn't at home. I know I like being alone, but sometimes I feel lonely, and my tears fell down on my cheeks. I went to my bedroom, changed my clothes and threw myself to the bed.

  
“I always had ME TIME. When will i have a WE TIME ? But, with who ?” I starred at the ceiling of my room.

  
Wonpil's face appeared in my mind. Damn NO. I imagine his face. When he was late. When he performed with his club. When he ask me to sit beside her. It makes me unconsciously fell asleep.

I woke up and it's already 17.23 pm. That was a good nap. Before start my activities, I always daydreaming about something. If my phone not vibrate, maybe i'll be like this forever. I checked it, and a chat from 'that' senior.

Jae : Hey  
Jae : Tomorrow we will be hold our first meeting after school. YOU HAVE TO ATTEND. this is important.  
Jae : Are you read this message from a notification ?  
Jae : At least reply my chat. You are so rude  
Jae : Excuse me, are you died ? RIP ANNA T__T

  
He is so annoying. He sent the same message in the group chat and personal chat.

  
Anna : I'm sorry. I just woke up from my nap. Okay I'll attend  
Jae : Say it louder, sist  
Anna : OOOWWWWWKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY I'LL ATTEND TOMORROW. Why did you sent the same message on the group ?  
Jae : Just want to make sure that you are still alive

He must be an annoying person. I threw my phone to not reply his message. I'm lying down on my bed and thinking what to do again.

My stomach is growling, the sky is getting dark, and the clock showed it's 19.21 pm. I forgot to turned on the lamp. My house was dark. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to check what's in the fridge. There's nothing I can cook with that. "*There's nothing i can eat. I'll go to minimarket after shower"

I locked my house and went to the minimarket. The wind blew my skin as a hello to me. I walked to the minimarket nearest my house.

I went to the snacks section, my favorite section. I got the basket and chose some snacks. From the food section, i saw someone familiar for me.

He is tall, blonde-haired, glasses with annoying face and confused choosing a ramyeon. I still couldn't remember who is he. Instead of remembering him, i chose to paid my things to the cashier. Someone poked me from behind. It was him

  
"Ehm ehm excuse me" He talked to me

"Uh... who are you ? your face is similar for me but i don't know who are you" He is that person.

"I'm your senior, I'm Park Jaehyung. How can you not remember me ? What are you doing here ?"

  
Oh yes, Park Jaehyung. The guitarist on DAY6. "I bought some snacks. I feel bored at home and want to feel some fresh air too."

  
My turn to paid the snacks. I go out from the minimarket and say goodbye to Jae. Jae reflex grabbed my arm like saying 'Wait' or 'Don't go'. I stopped my pace and wait for him to finished he paid his things.

  
"What ?" I asked him.

"Are you not afraid ? a girl go out alone in the night. There's so dangerous. Where is your home ? I'll accompany you"

"N...no you don't have to. I always go to the minimarket alone and, something bad never happen to me."

"Okay, but what if that something bad happens to you now ? Just said yes. Maybe our home is near ? this is my responsibility to know everything about art club members". He scratched his temple and looking somewhere to avoid my gaze.

"Okay then. My house is not far. Just 5 minutes walked." There are no difference between walk alone or walk with someone. We walked together but not talking to each other. I feel awkward. I never being accompany by a boy before.

"We arrived. this is my home. thank you, senior ?"

“No no don't call me with that 'senior'. Call me Jae, okay ? remember me. I'M JAE. And you have to replied my text, don't ignore me." He pointed at himself

"Okay I remember now. Bye." We waving hands and he goes away. I searched my key inside my trainer pocket. But, when I want to insert my key, a headache attacked me.

  
"I forgot to take the medicine. I got to hurry up" I went to the kitchen immediately and take my medicine. "Next time i should take the medicine first. Not again, please." I went to my room and watching some movie and eating my snacks. The movie was very exciting, and i didn't know my mom stood on the door.

"Anna, when mom not home, you shouldn't stay at your room or at least open the door. Mom bought you your fav food. want to eat it now ? oh, have you take your medicine ? Are you okay today ? something bad happens to you ? how about your first day ?"

"I'm okay mom. Just keep that for breakfast. I head a little headache but I have take my medicine. Don't worry mom"

"Next time don't be late again, okay ? Good night"

“Yes mom, Good night”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s my second day at school.

 

“Morning mom”

“Hey, honey. Eat your breakfast and don’t forget to take your medicine okay ? mom has prepared you the medicine. Hurry up or you’ll be late”

 

I ate breakfast, take my medicine, wear my socks and shoes, and ready to go. “I’m going mom” I go out from home and went to the bus stop. The bus will arrive at 5 minutes again. While waiting for the bus, I searched ‘DAY6’ on sndcld. “Wow, they have so many songs here.”  I scrolling the sndcld. I saw a  boy running toward the bus stop. It’s Jae.

 

“Oh, morning Anna.” He said hi to me

“Hi Jae”

“Remember we have a club meeting after school. If you do not attend the meeting you have to take the responsibility.” I don’t know how many times he told me that. I ignore him.  He looked at my phone. He caught me searching for DAY6.

“Aha ! So you are like us now ??” He looks very happy.

My cheeks blushed and felt hot, “I just curious. Your band was amazing, I like the songs. I just want to listen to them again”

“You have to listen to our songs. You won’t regret it. Believe me”

“I know I know. I’ll do it at home” The bus arrived. I get in immediately. I chose a seat, and he prefers to stand up. I just watching the view along the trip. We did not talk to each other. But, I know sometimes he looked at me and I pretend to not look him. The bus arrived at the bus stop. I and Jae get down and walked together. I fasten my pace so we are not like we are going together. I heard someone running toward me, and it’s Hani.

 

“Good morning, Anna !” She hit me

“Hi, Hani. Morning”

“Who is he ?  are you already move on from Wonpil ? can I take him ?”

“He is my senior at art club. We are on the same bus. If you want, take him” Hani nodded her head.

“I was kidding, relax” We separated with Jae at the entrance door, since class for senior and junior are in a different building. There were not many students in the class. Hani and I sat on our seat.

 

Okay, skip to the break time. It was a boring 3 hours.

 

“Anna, let’s go to canteen”

“No, I’ll stay in class. I’m full.” I chose to stay at class since I hate crowd place like a canteen. My head felt dizzy. I’m cold sweating.  

“Ah, c’mon. I don’t want something bad happens to you. Look. Your face pale, and your face sweating !”

“I’m okay, Hani. Believe me. Just go with Mika” I pointed to Mika with my head

“Okay then. Hope you’ll be alright. See ya. I’ll be right back” Hani left me. I was alone in the class. Just watching the scenery from my seat. It was very beautiful. The wind blew the tree. The flower’s petals fell to the ground. The boys laughing and playing some sports. And I didn’t notice Hani yelled at me.

 

“Hey !!” She waving a hand in front of my face.

“Whoa”

“What are you doing ?”

“Nothing”

“Have you eaten ? I have extra snacks. You want it ?” She brought some snacks.

“No thanks. I’m okay”

 

The break time is over. The teacher comes. It’s just 20 minutes since the lesson started, I felt my head dizzier. My vision became blurry. I couldn’t focus on the lesson. I tried to support my head. And suddenly my head hit the table. Fell asleep ? No. I fainted and my nose was bleeding. The whole class looks at me. Hani looks panicked.

 

“ANNA ! Someone please carry her to the clinic school !” The whole class looked at me. Like, this is the first time they saw someone fainted in the middle lesson. But this is common to me. Hyunjin, the class leader, carried me to the school clinic and Hani followed him. He puts me on the bed.

“Thank you, Hyunjin. Please tell the teacher to let me accompany her.”

“Okay I’ll tell her. I’ll bring your things when the lesson is over.”

 

She wiped my bleed on my face with a tissue, and sitting on the bench beside the bed to wait for me until I’m awake. I opened my eyes slowly. My brain loading, tried to remember what happened to me. I looked around me, and there’s Hani waiting for me.

 

“Have a good sleep, princess ?” She looked at me and crossed her arms. She looked at me with her flat-face. Yes, she is angry.

“Where are we ?” I asked her. This place is quite comfortable. With white-curtain separating each bed. But I hate the smells. The smell is similar with a smell in the hospital. Is this… school clinic ?

“We’re at the school clinic. You fainted and your nose was bleeding. You should join with me to the canteen. You and I are allowed to skip the lesson today. Here, eat my snacks.” She gave me the snacks and a drinking water.

“Oh my god. What time is it ?”

She looked at her pink-white wristwatch. “It’s 12.20 PM. That means you fainted for 2 hours. I’ve told you. Your mom has entrusted you to me. I know you so well about this. Sometimes you have listened to me about your health. It’s because I care about you” She told me like mom usually does.

My tears came out and I wiped it. “I’m sorry.” Hyunjin came and brought mine and Hani’s things.

“Are you okay, Anna ?”

“Ah, Thanks Hyunjin. I’m okay now. Don’t worry about me”

 

The first thing I do was checking my phone. There was a message from Jae.

 

 **Jae** : Don’t forget to attend the meeting after school.

 

Oh, yes. the meeting. I could use this as a reason to skip the meeting.

 

 **Anna** : Jae, can I skip the meeting ??  I’m not feeling well. I’m at the clinic school now. I just fainted in the middle of the lesson. I and Hani will go back home when the school is over. Okay ? Please 

 **Jae** : Okay

 

The bells ringing, that’s the signal of school time was over. I heard someone running in a rush to the clinic school. It was Jae. He controlled his breath and walked to me. His face sweating and his hair messing

 

“Are you okay ?” He puts his hand on my forehead to check my body temperature. His hand was sweating

“Your hand are sweating ! I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. I have to go now” I removed his hand from my forehead and walked with Hani. He grabbed my arm again.

“Let me take you to home. This Is my responsibility”

“I’ll go to Hani’s house and I will stay there until my mom picks me up.”

Hani wrapped my right arm to anticipate me from falling again. We left him in the school clinic. I turned my face to saw him. His face shows worry and disappointed expression but he gives me a little smile.

We used a taxi to Hani’s house and arrived. His house is big. Yes, her parents is a wealthy person. She threw me to her bed.

 

“What happen to you ?”

“Why ?”

“I’m afraid, about your disease….”

“You don’t have to worry about that. The only person who can feel this disease is only me. Don’t worry”. I covered my eyes with her soft pillow. “Let me take a nap. Wake me up at 3.30 PM. My mom will pick me up at 4.00 PM”

 

I opened my eyes and saw someone in front of my face. It’s Wonpil. He still wore his uniform and I was in the school clinic and awake from fainting. He waited for me. He gives me his bright smile and feels like I could unsee.

 

“Have a good sleep, princess ?”

“W, Wonpil ? how do you know I’m here ?”

“Your friend told me you fainted and you are here. I ran immediately to check you. I was worried, you know. Please, take care of yourself.” He brushed my cheeks.

 

My heart was beating fast. He locked his eyes with mine. My face sweating and pale. My cheeks and ears going red. He brought his face closer to my face and whispered to me. Oh my God, I don’t know what should I do.

 

 

“You have to take care of yourself. Please. Everyone loves you. Your parents, your friends, and…… ah never mind. Now, wake up. Wake up, Anna” he shook my shoulder. I could feel his shake feels was so real.

 “Annaaaa wake up ! your mother is waiting for you in the living room. Hurry up. You are so difficult to wake up.”

“Sorry Hani, I was dreaming. It’s a weird dream. Tell my mom I will be there 5 minutes again,”

 

Hani helps me to the living room. My mom was there. She looks very shocked seeing my condition. She walked to Hani to pick me.

 

“Hani, thank you so much.”

“It’s okay”

“Let’s go, honey” I holding my mom’s arm and walked to the car.

 

Along the trip, she doesn’t say anything. She looks stress. It must be because of me. I don’t know how many times I make her sad like this. Sometimes, I always think everything would be fine if I die, or I shouldn’t be born to this earth. I don’t know what should I do with this physic. I couldn’t do anything I want. I’m not free. This disease curbs me.

 

“Everything okay. honey ? how about your school ? please tell mom how can you fainted in the middle lesson.”

I’m surprised hearing she asks me a question. “I’m okay mom”

“If you are okay, then why you fainted in the class ?”

“Okay. I felt my head dizzy, and in the middle lesson, I fainted. I don’t know. I’ve taken my medicine.”

“You must be overthinking about something. Next time, you have to be calm. Don’t think something too much. Okay ? Now wash your feet, changes your uniform, eat and sleep. Don’t do anything, okay ?”

“Yes, mom”

 

I walked to my room and did everything my mom told me. My phone ran out of batteries, so I charged it. I went downstairs and eat the fried rice. I’m not hungry. The food doesn’t look tempting. I just starred at the food with a blank mind.

 

“Honey, eat the food. Just 1-2 spoon. You have to take your medicine. Here. Don’t forget to take it, okay ?”

 

I do what mom said and went back to my room. My phone shows it’s already 80%. I pull it out and turned it on. When my phone turned on, there are so many notifications. My phone vibrated like it would make it lag. The notification went on, and I saw a chat from Jae. There were 10 unread messages from him.“Oh my god. What is he trying to tell ?" I read his messages. I hope this is important.

 

 **Jae** : Anna

 **Jae** : How are you ?

 **Jae** : Are you okay ?

 **Jae** : I’m worried

 **Jae** : I- it’s because you are my responsibility !

 **Jae**  : *it’s my

 **Jae** : Oh, and today we are discussing the schedule. Saturday after school, okay. remember that. Only 3 hours. Don’t forget to bring your sketchbook, pencil, eraser, or kind like that. Write that on your note.

 **Jae** : Hello ?

 **Jae** : Oh, sorry for bothering you.

 **Jae** : Rest well

 **Anna** : Thank you, Jae. I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. I have to sleep now. Bye

 **Jae** : Okay. Good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update :3

It's my first day at the art club. The art club starts at 13.00, and now it's 12.10, 50 minutes again until the club start. All students in my class already left, there were only me and Hyunjin.

An : Hyunjin ? Why are you still here ?

Hy : Oh, I just preparing my things for art club. How about you ?

An : Oooo we are in the same club. There are 47 minutes again, how about we search the room and looking around this school again ?

Hyunjin just nodded his head. We walked together searching for the room. The art club room is on the 1st floor in the 2nd building, the senior building. We found the room. It looks like a class that we use to study. But, it filled by many beautiful painting.

We chose a seat near the windows. There were nobody there, only me and Hyunjin.

The atmosphere was really awkward. The environtment was really quiet. I scanned this room from corner to corner meanwhile Hyunjin just starred at the scenery from the window.

 _'What should I do ? I'm not good at this'_ I keep thinking what topic I should choose to start the conversation. A lamp on my head turned on. I opened my mouth to speak it but Hyunjin starts the conversation

Hy : How are you ?

He is so formal.

An : I'm fine

Hy : No, not about that. After you fainted, how are you ?

That questions. I really really hate that question. I don't like people worry about me because of this fcking disease.

An : I'm okay, don't worry about me.

Hy : But you looks so pale and your nose was bleeding... It's so scary

I want to fist his collar and yell _'can you stop asking me that question ?'_ but before i could do that, Jae came. He looks surprised when He saw me and Hyunjin.

Ja : Oh, hi. Who is he ?

An : What ? How come you didn't know the entire members meanwhile _THIS IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY_ ??

Ja : There are so many students I have to remember, not only you. Let me guess. Hyu.... Hyuna ?

I tried to hold back my laugh. How come he guess a boy's name with a girl's name.

Hy : I'm Hyunjin.

He gives an awkward smile

Ja : Oh yeah Hyunjin ! You are noted on my mind.

He sat on my left side. He don't said anything, just watching us having conversation.

Other members entered the room one by one, and finally all members were in the room. He greeted us and told us to draw something, IN 2 HOURS ! It's too short for an amateur for me. The only thing I could draw was 2 mountains with the road and the sun between the mountain.

I decided to draw the cherry blossom trees near the school gate.

I thought drawing a tree is not so hard but damn. I was wrong. Drawing something is never easy. I erased my drawing many times, draw it again, and erase it again.

It's been 25 minutes, and I haven't draw anything.

I saw Hyunjin's drawing and, wow. His stare focusing on the tree. His talented fingers drawing the tree and erasing the error. He looks like a pro.

An : Your drawing are pretty T_T teach me sometime please

I asked him with a 'please' expression

Hy : Haha thank you. If you want i can teach you. Just tell me, okay.

He looks so shy. He makes me want to tease him more.

I felt something on my back. My nape shivering. I felt something blew and coughing on my ears, and it was Jae.

Ja : Ehm. Keep silent and focus on your drawing, please ?

An : Grrr okay

2 hours has passed, and i haven't finished my drawing. It looks mess, different from Hyunjin. He finished his drawing and the result is so pretty.

Jae start to check the drawing. My turn was first. He saw my drawing and furrowed his eyebrows.

Ja : What are you doing in 2 hours ? I've told you to focus and not to talk with your friends.

The whole room become quite. I know he is annoying, but he never scold me like that.

Ja : You stay here

I just nodded and keep my head down. I feel embarrassed. He just break my mood today.

Ja : Okay, you all can go home. See you next week and goodbye

He waved his hands and other members starts to get out one by one, except me. When everyone left the class, he turned his body and laughing at me.

Ja : I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scold you like that. Allright this is your 'surprise'. Sweep this room. The broom is behind that door.

He pointed to the door.

Cleaning. I hate cleaning. I even rarely cleaning my room. My room is like a titanic, messy. Eventhough i won't, this is my fault so I have to do this.

This room is so dirty with the dust from eraser, and dust from outside room.

An : Ewww so much dust here ! If you just watching me like that, at least help me. I'm exhausted.

I blew a dust around my face

Ja : Na'ah, this is your punishment and you have to be responsible for this. Hurry up, I want to go home asap

He is so annoying. I really want to throw him with this broom. I want to throw this broom right on his face.

I finished sweeping the room for almost 30 minutes.

An : I'm don--

Jae was sleeping. His face looks so peaceful when He sleep, like a corpse. He must be tired today.

This is my chance to run away. I walked out slowly from the room, and running as fast as I can. The senior building is bigger and wider than I thought.

I stopped in front of music club room and tried to control my breath. I heard someone singing and playing the piano. I peek into the room, it was Wonpil.

His calming voice, his talented fingers pressed every tuts on piano, and his face enjoying the performance. This is like watching a solo performance. He conquer the stage.

He sung the same song like when the music club showed their performance. The wind from outside the window blew the curtain and Wonpil's hair. Like a cool wind on a hot summer day, He looks so refreshing.

I was too enjoying his performance and didn't realize someone behind me and grabbed my shoulder

Ja : Boo ! What are you doing ? Wonpil ? Do you like... Wonpil ?

It was Jae. He scared me and make me screamed so loud.

An : God !!! What the hell !! What are you doing !? You almost make me suffer from heart attack !!

Wo : Hi Anna and Jae. What are you doing ? Are you going home together now ?

An : With him ? No. Okay see you soon. Bye !

I pushed Jae and ran to the bus stop. The bus was there and I almost missed the bus. Along the trip, Wonpil's face always appeared on my mind. I tried to forget him and didn't realize I arrived at my stop.

I walked slowly with blank stare and mind like a crazy people. I still couldn't forget about Wonpil's face and what Jae said.

 _'I don't love him i don't love him i don't love him I..... I do ?'_   I repeated that words many times and finally reached my house.

The door locked, The car gone, my mom must be going out somewhere. I opened the door and, right. The sunlight illuminated the whole house. Except the kitchen room.

I went to the kitchen room. She must be left a note. I went to the kitchen and saw a paper note on the table.

_"Honey, your aunt come and mom have to visit her. Here's money and buy some food okay ? Mom will be back around 10 PM."_

Disappointed but not surprised. I walked to the living room with a heavy steps. I threw myself to my soft couch and exhaled a deep breath.

The only thing I could do this time is starring the ceiling. My mood become even worst. First, Jae scold me in front of the crowd. Second, My mom left me alone again.

My tears fell and makes my temples wet. I wiped it.

"Don't cry, you are not a baby anymore. Cheer up". I'm trying to cheer up myself. I believe someday God will gives the best in the right time. All in good time.

The sky started to change it colors. From orang-red-yellow to purple-navy-black. It's time to say goodbye to Mr. Sun and welcoming Mr. Moon and Mrs. Stars.

In this case, the only thing I always do is go to the minimarket and buy some snacks. I went to the minimarket withouth changing my uniform.

The sky is dark. I grabbed the door knob and Jae's words popped on my mind.

_'What if something bad happens to you now ?'_

It makes me confused rather to go or stay at home. I feel something bad would happen to me if I go, but there's nothing I could eat at home. I encourage myself if something bad wouldn't happen and decided to go to the minimarket.

It's only 50 m from my house, and I saw a strange man under the tree. We made eye contact. He smirks to me. His gaze makes me shivering. Jae's words played on my head, again and again. Is something bad would happens to me now ?

I tried to forget that and fasten my pace. Damn, He follows me. My heart pouring. My deep become heavier. I'm sweating. My hands trembling. I want to running but I couldn't. Every time I fasten my pace, He did the same things too.

He grabbed my arm and pull me to the dark alley. There were nobody there. I couldn't scream asking for a help because I'm too afraid. Everytime I tried to rebel, he grabbed my arm tigther.

An : LET ME GO !!

This is sexual harassement.

I hit his back many times. He pushed me to the wall and pinned me.

Str : Hey pretty. Why are you alone in this dark night ? You know, It's dangerous for a lonelu girl like you to walk around alone in the night. Moreover, you are a high school student. Do you need someone to accompany ? Let me accompany you. But, you have one thing to do for me.

He lifted up my chin and stroke my hair. My tears fell. I want to scream but I couldn't. My voice won't come out. My lips trembling. My body is shaking. I'm sweating. I closed my eyes because he is so scary. I repeated God's name in my heart asking for a help.

_'God please help me. I can't move'_

When He wants to kiss my cheeks, I saw a flying sandals flew to him.

Str : WHO THE FCK IS THAT !?

It was Jae. He was looks so furious to him.

Ja : Don't you dare to touch her !!!

He punched the man's face many times. He repeated that and makes the man fell onto the ground. He get down to finished him. But I hold him back to stop him

An : Jae, stop ! Please, stop ! Let him go !

Jae stopped and let the man go.

Ja : Are you okay ? Why are you alone ? And, Why you haven't change your uniform ?

He tried to calm me down. I can't. I still can't forget how that man touch my body. The way he smirks at me. It was so scary. I'm still afraid. My body trembling and I'm crying.

Ja : Do, don't cry ! That bastard already gone. Calm yourself.

An : I..... I'm afraid. He is so, scary. I can't.

Jae pulled me and hugged me. He tried to calm down myself.

Ja : Stop crying, I'm here. Nothing to worry about.

He pat my head like my brother usually do when I'm crying. He makes me missed my brother so much. I'm crying on his chest and make his chest wet because of my tears.

My legs trembling and couldn't support my body anymore. I almost fell onto the ground if Jae didn't hug me. He carried me on his back and carried me back to my house.

Ja : Calm down, you are at home now and I'm here for you. Nothing to worry about. Here. I just bought a milk.

I took the milk and put it on the table. I'm still crying. Tears fell down like a stream. I still couldn't forget about that incident. My mind and my gaze goes blank.

He didn't say anything. He let me crying until I could calm down myself. It took a long time to calm myself. My eyes dry. I run out of tears. I exhale a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak something.

An : I...

Ja : Why ?

An : I...

Ja : Tell me what happen. Don't be rush. Calm yourself first

I told him the incident from beginning to ending. He looks so stress and palm his face

Ja : Why you don't ask me ? I can help you. See ? Don't understimate something like 'something bad will not happen now'. And ?

An : I'm sorry. But, why i have to ?

Ja : It's so dangerous ! Moreover, you haven't changed your uniform ! Do you have sibling ?

An : I have, but he is study abroad.

Ja : Your parents ?

An : My father went abroad and my mom went to visit my aunt.

Ja : You can ask for my help. Our home are close. And....and....

An : What ? Do you want to say ' _this is my responsibility ?_ '

He didn't answer my question. Just looking around my house and pretend not listening. But, his face showed a 'yes'

Ja : Okay, this is already 21.00 PM. I have to go now. Bye

I reflex grabbed his shirt. My body said _'please don't go'._

An : Aaaa I'm sorry

I took off my hand from his shirt.

Ja : I'll accompany you until your mom come. Don't make everyone worry.

An : Until 22.00 PM.... Please

Ja : Okay

 


	5. Chapter 5

The trees turns green. The hydrangeas blooming. The crickets shouting each other. The temperature increasing. Time to say goodbye to spring and welcoming summer.

It's been 5 days since the summer holiday starts. The temperature is not joking. It could melt the asphalt. The winds blew up the wind chimes very slow and couldn't help to cool down the room. I had to turned on my fan to the max.

Hani visited my home. We both laying on the terrace to cool down our body temperature and eats kakigoori.

Ha : What the hell this is so hot ! We are living in the hell ! Hey, what have you done so far in this summer ?

An : Nothing. There are so many list i want to do in this summer. But it looks like a plot story. How about you ?

Ha : The only thing I have done so far was cleaning my room. That's all. Btw, every summer you visit your brother, right ? How about this year ?

An : I want to but I haven't talk about this with my parents.

She didn't respond to my words. I watching how the wind blew the wind chimes. The hydreangeas and the trees makes this sunny day looks fresh, but not until you get out from your house. The sunlight could burn your skin and makes you darker.

I have an idea.

An : Let's go to the summer festival this night !

Ha : There is ?

An : Yes. We can have fun tonight.

Ha : Sounds good. Let's invite someone else. But who ?

There are no one appeared on my mind. I scratched my head and thinking of someone. But zonk. I'm trying to recalled all people I knew, and found one person. But, Why must be him ?

An : How about Hyunjin ?

Ha : Hah ? Why him ?.

An : I don't know. He is the first person appeared on my mind.

Ha : Why not Jae ?.

An : He said he and his band is busy.

Ha : Okay okay. If you want to invite Hyunjin, tell him now. You are so random on picking person.

I told him and he said yes. We decided to assembly at 19.00. We finished planning and Hani back to her house.

I checked my wardrobe and take out the best outfit I had. I'm not sure with these outfits. I mean, Hani is so detail on something related to beauty. She often scold me if I wear something ugly and let me wear her clothes even though I won't.

The time showed 17.45. It took 2 hours just to choosing a clothes. I got to hurry up. I random picking my clothes and I chose my pink t-shirt with flower pattern and short jeans.

I arrived at Hani house. She wore her blue with floral pattern yukata and curl her hair.

An : I'm sorry Hani. Let's go.

Ha : This outfit again ? Where's your yukata ?

An : I don't have. Why I have to use yukata ?

Ha : Duh. We will not go until you use yukata. Let's get in, I will borrow you my yukata. Follow me.

I give up. 

Ha : Use this.

She gave me her pink yukata. I looked the yukata from up to down and turned to see the back. I'm not sure if I would look perfect use this.

An : Do you have a simple yukata ? I mean, this is too pretty for me.

Ha : Use that. You will look prettier 2 times. Take off your clothes and I'll help you wear it.

I do what her said and finished. I went to her mirror to see what I look like

An : Like this ? Not bad. Ugh, you tighten the belt too tight. Okay, Let's go.

Ha : It's still 18.25, We still have time to make you up. Come here.

She puts some make up on my face and tied my hair and puts some hair clip on it.

Ha : Done ! Let's go.

It so uncomfortable. I couldn't walk fast. This make up too. I haven't see my face but we go out in rush. All people on the road looking at us. We become center of attention and make me insecure. 

Ha : Can we go to the rest room ? Just for a moment.

An : Okay.

I see my reflection on a window. She tied my hair and put a sakura-shaped hair clip on my hair. This is the first time I wore make up. It's looks so fake and the red liptint she puts on my lips too. It looks so red. I tried to erase it with my fingers but it won't disappeared.

I heard a heavy voice called my name.

Hyu : Anna ?

Oh, it was Hyunjin. I couldn't show this face to him. I really embarrassed. I've never shown my face wearing make up to anyone.

Hyu : Are you sick ?

He turned my body to see my face. He looks very surprised when He saw my face.

An : Aaaa hello Hyunjin !

I tried to erase this fcking bright red liptint but it's useless.

Hyu : You looks so.....

An : I know, UGLY. I'm sorry

Hyu : Beauty....ful

An : Sorry ?

Hyu : You looks so beautiful

My cheeks blushing. This is the first time someone say 'beautiful'. I have to thank Hani after this.

An : Tha....Thanks.

Ha : Hey Hyunjin !

Hyu : Hey. You two looks so beautiful. Let's go.

Chit-chat.

We entered the gate and greeted by so many food stands. Takoyaki stands, Okonomiyaki stands, apple caramel stands, and many more. My mouth drooling. I can't wait to try them all.

All of them are so tempting to try. If they could talk, maybe they would say 'come and try me, Anna' with sexy voice and body gesture. Ew, It's so cringey.

Takoyaki is the first thing I want to eat. It's a must. I love how the chef cooks the takoyaki. The way he pour the batter. The way he flip the takoyaki. And the way he adds the toppings.

Caramel apple is the last snack anda dessert because my stomach couldn't take it anymore. I ate too many snacks and my stomach raising.

An : Can we take a rest ? I can't eat more than this. My stomach need to rest too.

We found an empty bench at the park near the festival. The park only illuminated with some yellow-coloured garden lamps and a some light from hanabi's blast. The park is very quite. No one there. Only me, Hani, and Hyunjin.

Ha : I want to buy a bubble tea. You guys choose what flavour. I'll treat you.

An : Like usual, you already know it.

Hyu : I want the same flavor like Anna.

Ha : Okay.

Hani left us. And now only me and Hyunjin. I hate this situation. With a boy in quite place. My mind going everywhere.

' _Hani where are you ? Why are you so long ?'._ I couldn't take it anymore. With Hyunjin in this dark garden, it makes me recalled the incident at the dark alley. I'm cold sweating and bite my lower lips.

Hyu : Anna ? Are you okay ?

An : I'm okay. I just need some water.

Hyu : Oh, I thought you are sick. I'm worried if you fainted again. Btw, you looks so beautiful in that pink yukata and your hair too. I like it

An : Thank you. Hani looks beautiful too, right ?

Hyu : Yes she too but, really. You looks so pretty. You never wear make up to school, right ? You looks different when wearing make up.

He makes me couldn't think clearly. I don't know rather to be happy or didn't respond it. I swallowed my saliva and tried to calm down. I feel uncomfortable now. I didn't respond and there's moment of silence. The only thing I could listen is the hanabi's blast.

It is so beautiful. The hanabi exploded non stop. Red, blue, yellow, orange, the hanabi illuminated the dark sky with it colorful colors. I feel amazed how it brighten up the sky.

An : Did you see that hanabi ? It's so pretty.

I pointed at the hanabi. We made an eye contact. The hanabi's blast makes his eyes looks sparkling. His gaze looking at me looks so serious.

Hyu : Of course they are pretty. But, now, I just want to look at you. You are prettier than the hanabi.

An : Yes ?

Hyu : I know we are not close. We are rarely talk. We are only classmate. Oh, btw, I want to say something.

My brain not responding and tried to refresh it. Somehow, I didn't want to hear the next part.

An : Wha... what is that ?

Hyu : I like you

Brain.exe has stopped working.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hyunjin's POV ;)

It was 1 month ago, when the summer season started. The teacher gave us an assignment and we had to choose a partner by ourselves.

Anna looks so stressed and put her face on table because her bestfriend didn't go to school today. I was afraid if she would faint again.

Hyu : Hey. Do you already have a partner ?.

She lifted up her face. She looks so pale and makes me worried. I won't that tragedy happens again. Moreover, her 2nd 'mom' was absent.

Hyu : Hey ?

An : Oh, Hi.

I sat on the Hani's chair.

Hyu : You looks so stress. Is that because Hani didn't go to school today ? Btw, the teacher gave us assignment, do you already have a partner ?.

An : Not yet. How can I choose a partner meanwhile other students choose their own friends and I ?  That shit... Why she have to skip school today…

Hyu : She is sick.

An : I know.

She exhaled a deep breath many times likes Hani has passed away and she has nobody on her side.

I tried to choosing a word to speak to her. I'm not sure if she could be my partner. She looks pity. I saw another students already chose their own partner. She and me was the only students that didn't have a partner, so I had to choose her.

Hyu : Then, would you be my partner ? I haven't get a partner too.

An : Me ? with you ?.

She furrowed her eyebrows and her face showing confused expression. Like, she won't be my partner.

Hyu : But, if you won't, I can search for another partner. I'm not insisting you to be my partner.

An : hft okay. Then, when will we do this assignment ?

Hyu : After school ?

An : Up to you.

The school was over. We went to the library to do this assignment. There were not many people since it was after school. We decided to separated to searching for some book as references.

I came back and brought 3 books, but she..... she brought 5 books. And all of them were so thick.

Hyu : A, are you serious ?

I started to regret choosing her as my partner.

An : Trust me, I already read this book and remember there are the answers in this books.

I doubted her. Damn. I was wrong. She opened every books and showed me the answers. And all of them is right.

The deadline is 1 week again, but we finished this assignment only 3 hours. That was fast.

An : Okay, now it finish. Let's go home now ?

We walked together and met Jae, our senior at art club. He often looks so annoyed when I'm with Anna.

Ja : What are you doing ? Why are you guys haven't back to home ?.

An : We doing our assignment.

Ja : Why don't ask for my help ?.

An : For what ?.

Ja : Hey, are you doubt me ? I'm the smartest student in my class.

He is so high.

Ja : And you, why are you with Anna ?

Hyu : She is my partner.

From the way he spoke to me, he treated me with Anna was so different.

An : Excuse me, we want to go home.

Ja : Let me accompany you.

An : No thanks. Hyunjin will accompany me.

Ja : Okay, bye.

I turned my face and saw his face looks so annoyed with me. I don't know why he looked at me like that.

Nevermind. I don't care.

2 weeks has passed. The teacher announced who got the best score on this assignment. Me and Anna got the highest score. Everyone gives applause at us.

Eventhough she is not a really smart student, I didn't know her knowledge range was so wide. I was wrong and feel guilty for doubting her.

Her face looks so bright and happy. Her smile was so wide. She laughed so happy and clapped her hands. She radiate a proud and a happy energy. Somehow, I couldn't take off my eyes from her. I’ve never seen her happy face like that.

Maybe it was the happiest face I've ever seen.

Hani noticed me and teased Anna. Anna looked at me and gave me the same wide smile and 2 thumbs. She gave me a smile like that and makes me smile too.

My heart beating fast. I’ve never seen a bright smile like that. Maybe that would be the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. I felt embarrassed after seeing her face and buried my face on the table.

I could felt my face heating up. I'm sweating. Even though the air conditioner in this class was turned on, but it couldn't help me to calm down.

Han slap my back and makes me surprised.

Han : LET'S GO, DUDE

Hyu : Hah ?

Han : Let's go to our 'base camp'. Other kids are waiting for us.

I stood up and ready to go. Before I left the class, I saw Anna for the last time. She gave me the same smile too with peace sign. I nodded my head and threw my face to other side. I folded my mouth to hold back my smile, but I can't. She makes me always smiling on the way with Han. Her smile stuck on my mind. Like an ear worm, maybe this is an eye worm ?

Han : Why are you always smiling ? Is that something funny ? tell me

Hyu : I got the highest score on my assignment, and that was so hard. Only me and Anna got A.

And that was when I realized I like her.

It was our last met before summer holiday starts. It’s been 5 days since the holiday starts but It feels like it’s been 2 weeks since the holiday starts. I miss her so much. I looked my phone all day all night. Trying to chat her, but I don’t have enough courage to chat her. Such a coward.

“What should I do today… it’s so boring”

I looked the scenery from my room. The wind blew the tree, and the leafs flew away. The wind blew the wind chimes, and it makes sounds. The chimes crashed to each other released a calming sounds that could make me sleepy.

I took out and read a comic that I haven’t finished read. Wind chimes’s sounds always accompany me every day and waiting for my drowsiness to come. When I was half asleep, and ready to go to my dreamland, I heard a chat notification from my phone. I really really felt annoyed. How could they bothering my nap time.

I grabbed my phone with anger. I saw a chat, and it was from Anna. My drowsiness gone immediately. My eyes feel so refreshing.

 **An** : Hello ?.

 **An** : Are you free tonight ? I and Hani will be going to summer festival tonight. Do you want to come and join us ?.

 **An** : If you want, let’s assembly at 19.00 at there. Just reply it with YES or NO.

YES.

I was very happy. A thought about confession popped on my mind. I thought this is my chance to confess my feeling. I imagined myself what it would like if I confess my feeling to her. I’m not good at this. I haven’t confess my feeling to someone.

“Should I confess my feeling tonight ? But she will go with Hani. What if she rejected me ? This is so suddenly. I’m afraid if she will hates me.”

I looked at my clock and it shows 17.00 PM, I jumped out from my bed and get ready for tonight. I went to my mirror and encourage myself to confess my feeling tonight.

“All done. Okay, you can do it. Let’s try. Uh.... Ahahah it’s so cringey”

I grabbed my beloved wristwatch and go out from my house. I almost arrive at the location and saw a girl looking at herself on the car window. She looks so annoyed with her lips. I'm afraid if she was insane people.

I walked toward her, and it was Anna. She wore a blue yukata and her hair was tied too. The sakura-shaped hair clips makes her looks very pretty.

Hyu : Anna ?

She won't looks my face and tried to hide her face.

Hyu : Are you sick ?

She showed me her face. She makes me surprised because I've never seen she wore make up. I couldn't comment about her make up because she looks very pretty. And that bright red liptint tho.

Hyu : You looks so....

An : I know, UGLY. I'm sorry

Hyu : Beauty....ful

An : Sorry ?

My mouth speak unconsciously. I realized it and it was very embarrassing. I saw Hani came, and it's my chance to avoid this awkward moment.

Hyu : Hey, you two looks so beautiful. Let's go.

We tried so many foods. I couldn't stop looking at her. But, I don't have enough courage to saw her face. All I could do was looking at her back.

Every food she have tried, she looks so happy because it's so delicious. This is the 3rd snacks she tried. I only could ate 2 snacks and couldn't take it anymore.

It's 20.45 and I'm afraid if I have no chance to confess my feeling today. When would we meet again ? This is the only chance. I had to say it today.

An : Can we take a rest ? I can't eat more than this. My stomach need to rest too.

Nice.

We searched the empty bench and found it at the park near the festival. The park was decorated by the yellow-colored garden lamps and some light from hanabi's blast.

Hani went to bought some bubble tea. It's my chance to confess my feeling. But, how can I say ? The only thing I could do was enjoying the hanabi show. It's so beautiful. The hanabi exploded and leaving a colorful blast.

The garden lamps and the hanabi makes this place looks so romantic. Very perfect place to be a place to confess a feeling.

She looks so uncomfortable being with me. She looks worried and her face sweating. I'm afraid if she would faint again.

Hyu : Anna ? Are you okay ?

An : I'm okay. I just need some water.

Thanks God.

Hyu : Oh, I thought you are sick. I'm worried if you fainted again. Btw, you looks so beautiful in that pink yukata and your hair too. I like it

An : Thank you. Hani looks beautiful too, right ?

Hyu : Yes she too but, really. You looks so pretty. You never wear make up to school, right ? You looks different when wearing make up.

I tried to control my mouth and my mind. Choosing a perfect words to say to her. It took a long time to thinking about this. I'm too focused and couldn't took off my eyes from her.

The hanabi starts exploding non stop. It makes her eyes looks so sparkling. She looks so happy like a kid.

My gaze become serious. I encourage myself to say it. She looked at me and we made an eye contact.

An : Did you see that hanabi ? It's so pretty

Hyu : Of course they are pretty. But, now, I just want to look at you. You are prettier than the hanabi.

An : Yes ?

Hyu : I know we are not close. We are rarely talk. We are only classmate. Oh, btw, I want to say something.

I encourage myself again and again, inhaled and exhaled my breath, and opened my mouth to speak up my mind.

This is it. This is the timing.

An : Wha... what is that ?

Hyu : I like you

I did it. I said it. I finally say it. I confess my feeling to her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

'I like You'

3 words that could make people freezing. A words that could make their brain not responding. A words that could fool someone.

The biggest, the brightest, the loudest, and the most colourful hanabi exploded on the sky. It's so bright and could lighten up the dark park. The beam could make people close their eyes. The sounds could make people close their ears. The colorful blast makes the sky colorful.

Not for me.

A refresh air on the hot summer night blew my ponytail. The park was very quiet. The only thing i could heard was cricket's sounds and the hanabi's blast.

His sparkling eyes locked my eyes. I couldn't take off my eyes from him. I just blinked my eyes very fast. I don't know how to respond that.

I swallowed my saliva and tried to say something

An : I......

Ha : SORRY GUYS !! The queue was so long. This is yours and Hyunjin and this is mine.

Like a ghost, her suddenly appearance scared me. It was dark and quite and i couldn't notice if someone come.

I stabbed the straw onto the seal and drink my fav bubble tea. We enjoyed the leftover hanabi. It's still beautiful, but not so crowd like the previous one.

No one talked. We were too enjoying the hanabi and forgot if we came together here. Sometimes, I could see Hyunjin looked at me.

Ha : Let's play some games before we go home.

Hyu : Sounds good.

An : Okay.

This yukata couldn't make me move freely. I couldn't stand up and almost fell many times.

Hyu : Let me help you.

He lend his hand to me. If only Hani didn't tighten this yukata too tight, I would ignore his hands.

An : Thank you.

I moved to the left side and let her on the middle. I tried to act like nothing happens.

It's getting late night, but the festival became crowder than before. Family, squad, couple, all people came here. I scanned the environtment to found some interesting games.

An : How about that ?.

I pointed at that ring toss game stand. I know Hani loves this game so much.

She ran to the stand and left us.

We were too awkward to facing each other. No one wanted to go first, so I decided to followed Hani. And he followed me too at the back.

I looked and she already got so many prizes. Dolls, snacks, and another unnecessary things.

Hyu : I want to try it too.

He bought the bullets and shots the prizes. He got a cute pink rabbit doll at one shot.

Ha : Wow, just in one shot ! I have to shot in many times just to get 1 thing.

Hyu : Lucky. Btw, you can bring it.

He gives the doll to me.

Ha : Whoaa what happen meanwhile i was gone ???

I tried to ignore it, but damn. How could I ignore it meanwhile he gives me a smile grin and raised his eyebrows. I took the doll to cherish him.

I had so much fun and forgot too check my wristwatch, and it shows 20.55 o'clock. I forgot to bring my damn medicine and ask them to back now.

An : Um, can we go home now ? I'm sleepy.

Ha : Ah, i'm sorry ! Let's go.

The hanabi slowly disappeared from the sky and makes the sky dark again. The environtment become quiet again. The cricket's sound become louder.

We arrived at Hani house and I had to bring her yukata back.

Ha : Thank you for today guys. Let's hang out together again sometimes. Hyunjin, please accompany her. Bye~ !

Oh damn. Why must be him. I won't but I still felt traumatized since that incident.

Every quite dark alley I passed, it scared me. But, Jae also appeared on my mind because he was there. I don't know what would happen if he was not there.

Along the way, I only looked down like stupid people. I saw a familiar sandals and lifted my face. It was Jae.

Ja : Anna ?

An : Oh, hi. Long time no see.

He looked at Hyunjin and his face showed that he was annoyed.

Ja : What are you doing with him ?.

An : We are from the festival.

Ja : Have you read my chats ?

Oh, I forgot to checked my phone. And, yeah. He spammed me, and it's annoying.

Ja : And your lips, are you two just-

An : NO !!

Hyu : No, she just wearing lip tint.

Ja : Whatever. Okay, bye. I'm busy.

He left us immediately. He cranky likes a kids that didn't get what he wants.

Who cares.

We continued and arrived at my house.

An : Arrived. This is my house.

Hyu : Oh, okay.

There was a moment of silence. I wanted him to say something, but I don't want to expected too much.

Hyu : Today was.... Fun.

An : Yeah, that was fun.

Hyu : About that... At the park... I'm curious about your respon.

An : What ?

Hyu : Uh, My.... Feeling.

An : Ah, about that.... I

Hyu : No ! Don't answer it too soon. Answer it when you are ready, okay ? Bye ! See you again !!

He ran away immediately. I get into my house and went to my room.

I threw myself to my lovely bed. What a heavy day. So many things happened. I starred my ceiling room for almost 5 minutes with blank mind and gaze. Still couldn't think clearly just because that damn words.

I heard someone knocked my door, and it was my mom brought me my medicine.

Mom : You forget this.

An : I'm sorry.

I took the medicine and drink it. I almost chocked because I drank the water too fast. Not only my brain, my sense also not working normally. A virus has attacked my system.

Mom : Have fun with Hani today, honey ?.

An : Yes.

Mom : When will your holiday over ? Want to visit your brother this time ?

I didn't answer it. I confused rather to say yes or no. I missed him so much.

An : 35 days again. Visiting him ?

Mom : Yes.

An : 1 week before the holiday ended.

Mom : Okay, now sleep. Good night, honey.

He patted my head softly and gives me her warm smile.

As soon as he left me, I tried to read the chats. Jae chats me like there's no tomorrow or I would died tomorrow. Who don't feel annoyed when someone spammed you, and sent you 10 messages !

He was online. He really wanted my respond.

 **Ja** : Hey, are you free tonight ?.  
**Ja** : I'm free today. Wanna go to summer festival with me ?.  
**Ja** : You can ask Hani to join too.  
**Ja** : Hello ?.  
**Ja** : Are you busy ? Okay maybe sometimes. Hope I have free time.

 **Ja** : Why didn't you told me that you were gone with him today ?  
**Ja** : Are you dating with Hyunjin ?  
**Ja** : Hey, answer don't ignore me.  
**Ja** : This is my responsibility.  
**Ja** : Oh, sorry for bothering you.

I tried to hold back my anger.

 **An** : You said you were busy, how can I ask you to join me ?  
**An** : I went with Hani and Hyunjin  
**An** : No, we are not dating. Why you can think like that ?  
**An** : Stop acting like my father. Even my father rarely take care of me.

 **Ha** : Have you reached home ?.

 **Hyu** : Good night, sleep well.

 **Ja** : You are so mean to me T_T

Boi, why everyone chat me today ? I felt like a busy business woman, asking my condition. The notifications came non stop.

I prefer to replied Hani's chat first.

 **An** : I'm at my bedroom now, don't worry.  
**An** : ah, btw Hani, I have something to tell you. But it's too long. Let's meet up ?

 **Ha** : How about 2 days again ?

I felt thirsty. I went down stairs to get some water and bring it to my room.

 **An** : Mmm... Okay, where ? How about at the new cafè near the subway ?

 **Ja** : Hah ?

Damn, I didn't saw the room chat. I replied Jae's messages instead of Hani's messages. I don't have a chance to deleted my messages, He spammed me again with his unimportant curiosity.

 **Ja** : Where are you going ? With who ? Hyunjin ?.  
**Ja** : I knew it.  
**Ja** : Congratulations.

He goes offline. Boi

I forgot to replied Hyunjin's message. I'm too lazy to replied him, but I couldn't avoid it because he knew if I online.

 **An** : Yea gnight too

I went back to replied Hani's messages.

 **An** : How about at a new cafè near the subway ? There's a grand opening promotions.

 **Ha** : Okay. Good night.

Everyone goes offline. The only person who still online was me. I couldn't sleep because of what happening at the festival. I put my headset on my ears and played a song.

A song about a person who never fell in love, but never get a confession from someone and suddenly get a confessio . This song was the perfect song to represent my condition at this time.

_'This would be longest day in my life'_

Hyunjin, the class leader. Everyone adores him. He is smart and handsome. Perfect, a words that perfect to describe him. Never thought he would confess to an ugly girl like me.

I know he is handsome. Like, when he replied my smile too. But, Wonpil's smile is brighter than him.

Wait, why is he appeared on my mind ?

_'How is he today ?'_

Stop.

_'What is he doing this summer ?'_

My brain wouldn't obey my command. I think I have go to sleep now. I don't want to over thinking about something or it could makes my head dizzy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ha : And... What are you going to tell me ?

She asked me while she drinks her drink. I don't know from where i have to told her. The story was too long to told.

An : Remember that night ? When you were gone to bought the bubble drinks ?

Ha : Yes.

An : He.... Confessed his feeling to me.

Ha : Who ?.

An : Hyunjin, duh.

Ha : Hyunjin our friends ???

I nodded my head. I'm too afraid to say 'yes'. It was so embarrassing.

I looked around this café to avoid her gaze. This café looks like a café in general. Glass tables and wooden chairs, bar seating, hanging lamps, and some plants.

The air conditioner couldn't cool down my body. I'm still feel hot because my body was cold sweating.

I tried the cookies and cream cake that i ordered. The taste was too sweet, but still delicious.

Ha : What's your answer ?

An : I haven't answer him.

Ha : Is he message you since that day ?

An : No. Maybe he wants to give me a time to think.

I swallowed the cake and took my drink. My phone screen was turned on and showed a 3 messages notifications. I took my phone and read it from notification before open the messages.

An : It's him !!!

Ha : Really ? Where ??

Hani move her head closer to my phone and hit my head.

 **Hyu** : Hi, how are you ? I hope you are fine.  
 **Hyu** : Btw, are you busy this tomorrow ? I have 2 free pass to the new amusement park.   
**Hyu** : Want to go with me ?

Amusement park. I usually go there with my family and never go with a boy before. Is he ask me to go out ?.

An : What should i do ? Rep or ignore ?.

Ha : Ofc you have to rep duh. Do you have any schedule at that day ?

An : Maybe no... Yes ? So, I have to accept his invitation ??

Ha : Give me your phone ugh.

She grabbed my phone and replied Hyunjin's messages. Her face looks annoyed was so cute. 

Ha : Done ! Sunday, assembly at the subway at 09.00 AM. You have to looks beauty because this will be your first dating. Okay ? Thank to me later.

I'm screaming internally. 

On my way to home, I'm still thinking what should i do tomorrow.

The orange sky looks so beautiful. With a soft clouds as a decoration and a flying birds. Sunrise and sunset are beautiful. They lighten up the sky with their beautiful rays.

Btw, i felt something is missing. But, what is that ? I couldn't remember. I tried to remember what is that, and i arrived at my home.

I'm trying to checked my phone to saw a notification. No new notification. I opened my insta and scrolled the timeline.

It looks boring. They looks the same everyday. Nothing different. Photos, videos, stories. They looks the same.

Without looking the posts, i double-tap all the posts on my timeline. My thumbs suddenly stopped at Jae's post. Since that night, he never message me again.

I checked his message. Last chat was 2 days ago, when he caught me with Hyunjin. He even didn't read my messages, whereas he was online.

He is so weird. I don't understand him. Sometimes being annoying, sometimes being serious, sometimes being care, and many more.

_'Should i chat him ?'_

I never start message him before. He always did it first. I encourage myself to message him. Hope he would reply my message.

 **An** : Hey.  
 **An** : Why you not read my message ?.   
**An** : HEY !!!

He didn't read my messages even though he was online. Usually, he always messages me every day. Asking some unnecessary stuff or about the club activity.

I give up with him.

What a boring saturday night. I scrolled my insta until the posts from 2 days ago appeared. How deep i scrolled ? Is i'm that bored ?

I heard a hanabi exploded on the sky. I could see it from my window from my bedroom. Everytime i saw it exploded, it makes me recalled that night.

The colors, the sounds, the ways it explode, the blast. Still the same hanabi.

My eyelids felt heavy and slowly closed my eyes.

'Have you taken your medicine ?'

I could hear my mom whispered to me. I opened my eyes immediately, but my mom wasn't here. Look like my body has a natural reminder to take my medicine.

I went down stairs and saw my parents at the living room. They were watching a romance together. My mom noticed my presence and ask me to they.

Mom : Do you still want to visit your brother ?

An : Yesssss

Mom : Next wednesday ?

An : Okay. Btw, mom. I will go to the new amusement park.

Mom : With who ?

An : My.... Friend.

Mom : With Hani ?

An : No.

Mom : Why ?

An : She is not only my friend, mom. Ah, i want to go back to my room. Good night mom, good night dad.

I lay on my bed and ready to go to my dreamland.

I heard my alarm ringing. It showed 05.00 AM. I'm still sleepy and snooze it until my sleepy is gone.

I could feel a bright light piercing my eyes. It was my mom opened the window. I could felt the cool breeze and a birds singing as the alarm. What a beautiful things to start my day.

It's 07.00 AM. I tried to gather my awareness before went to my bathroom. I starred my potato face at the mirror for almost 5 minutes.

After done bathing, I wore my clothes and put my make up on my face.

I still nervous and want to cancelled his invitation. I grabbed my phone and saw his messages.

 **Hyu** : Good morning  
 **Hyu** : Don't forget. 09.00 AM.  
 **Hyu** : See ya at the sub.

 **An** : K.

It was a sunny sunday morning. There were few thin clouds on the sky but still make the sky looks clear. It was a perfect day to go with friends, family, and even with someone...

I get on the bus and arrived at the subway. He was waiting for me in front of the gate. He looks so handsome with yellow t-shirt and not-so-short jeans.

I walked toward him and waving my hands.

An : Hello

Hyu : Oh, Hi. Let's go.

Eventhough it's sunday, the subway was very crowd. Crowder than weekdays. It's because all people go out from their house and hang out with their friends.

It took 45 minutes to get there since the amusement park located far from my house.

I was greeted by the scream from the roller coaster. This amusement park was so big ! It makes my eyes widen and my jaw dropped. This amusement park was so lit.

Before i get into it, i took some selfies in front of the gate. It was my habits to take a selfies everywhere.

There were so many food and drink stands, game stands, and lots of rides. Roller coaster, merry-go-round, and many more !

I was very excited since it's been a long time since my last visit to the amusement park. It makes me recalled my childhood and remembering what is the first thing i should try.

An : Let's try that !! And that, that, let's try them all !!

There were too many ride i've tried and makes my hair mess. I'm too much screaming and make me throat dry.

This amusement park looks very modern. The ride, standees, everything looks modern. Very different with the old amusement parks. There are so many ride that I've never seen when i was kid.

A memories played on my mind. When I almost get lost among the crowd. That was when my nanny accidentally removed my hand from her arm.

I cried very loud. Looked around searching for my family and screamed to get noticed. Fortunately, my father found me and carried me and patted my back.

Everytime I remember that, it always makes me giggled like an insane person. I couldn't imagine what my face looks like. It must be so ugly. I couldn't stop giggling everytime i recalled that memory.

Hyu : What's so funny ?

He came back and brought me a drink and a crepes.

Hyu : What do you think about this place ?

An : Uhm... Fun, good, crazy, cool, pretty ?.

Hyu : Oh..

It's the same situation with that night. Awkward. A perfect word to describe this situation. Everytime i with him, the situation was awkward. No, it's not because he was weird. But i'm. I'm weird.

It's a hot day but we both like an iceberg. Cold to each other. We need something hotter to melt this iceberg.

Talk.

That could melt the iceberg.

An : Umm... Let's try the small stands ! I want to try the shoot game ?

Hyu : You want to ? Okay.

We searched the shoot game stands and found one. The prizes were so many and so cute. Mostly dolls.

I tried it 2 times but zonk. I asked Hyunjin to try it.

An : Hey, since you are good at shooting, try some. I still have 1 chance again.

He grabbed the gun and shoot. His bullet hit number 4. The prize was a hugging bears, so i got 2 and the dolls could be separated.

Hyu : Since it can be separated, can i have the blue one ?

That means, we have the same dolls ? A couple dolls ?

An : Why don't you take it all ?

Hyu : I just want 1 doll.

An : K.

I'm having too much fun and didn't realized the sky is getting dark. I almost tried all the ride, but there's only 1 left. The ferris wheel.

The ferris wheel was so big, and considered as the biggest ferris wheel in this country.

Each cabin was not so big, it only could accommodate max 5 people. But, in the cabin, there were only me and Hyunjin. Just the two of us. In the same cabin. This ferris wheel would rotate for 8 minutes.

The ferris wheel started to move. The people looks so small from up here.

We were on the top of the ferris wheel, where i could see the entire place. I feel amazed because this place was so big and decorated with many beautiful flowers, trees, parks, the rides, and the lamps that decorated the roads.

The ferris wheel didn't moved for a while. I thought it was because their was dropping off the passangers.

No.

This ferris wheel got stuck. On the highest place of this ferris wheel, I got stuck.

I tried to calm myself with looking the sunset. The dusk looks so beautiful. A soft pink cotton clouds and a bunch of flying birds makes it looks more beautiful.

The sun slowly gone, but this things didn't move at all. The atmosphere become hot. I'm cold sweating. My face become pale. I sat and looked the view from up here.

I always trying to keep calm and not to worried anything.

Eventhough it's getting dark, the lamps turned on and lighten up the amusement park. A lamps also lighten up the rides.

I crossed my arm and played my feet. If i'm crazy, i would break the glass and jump from up here.

Hyu : Are you okay ? You looks so uncomfortable.

An : I'm okay.

Hyu : Lie.

An : Really.

Hyu : Hani is not here. I'm afraid if something bad would happens to you. I don't know what should I do.

I couldn't reply him. I couldn't lie to him anymore. Of course it's a lie when your face looks pale, cold sweating, uncomfortable but you said you were okay.

An : I'm afraid.

My body trembling. I want to cry, but i have to hold it back. I'm not a kid anymore.

He looked at me. I'm trying to avoid his gaze. I looked left, up, right, down, again and again. Inhaled and exhaled a deep breath non-stop. Closed my eyes to tried calming myself. Thinking everything will be okay.

He sat beside me. He gripped my shoulders and turned my body.

His eyes looks so sparkling because the lamps. The same eyes like that night. His gaze was so serious and makes my jaw dropped.

An : Wh.... What ?.

Hyu : Everything will be okay. Don't worry. I'm here.

It reminds me when Jae saved me. But, it's different. He said the similar words with Jae, but it's different.

Hyu : Btw, you haven't answered my question.

An : I..... Will answer when we arrived at our assembly place.

Hyu : Please.

He slowly moved forward his face.

Is he going to kiss me ?? My first kiss was with him ??

I closed my eyes. I won't see his face. The more he moved his face, i closed my eyes very tight. I could feel his sharp nose touched my pointed nose.

The ferris wheel started to move down. We both very surprised and makes Hyunjin removed his hands from my shoulders.

Hyu : I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that. Forget that, okay ?

He tried to hide his face with his palm. I could see his ears going red.

The atmosphere became cold until our turned to get down came. We afraid to showed our red face to each other.

The worker opened the cabin's gate and asked us to get down.

We both like a stranger. Didn't talk until we arrived at our assembly place.

Hyu : Thanks for today. It was fun to go out with you.

An : Me too.

An : Btw... My answer is... I'm sorry.

Hyunjin lifted up his face and looks little bit shocked.

An : Thanks for everything you gave to me, but i'm sorry. I really appreciate that, but i'm sorry. I can't.

He looks so disappointed. I felt guilty. He was a kind, humble, and smart student. And i'm a potato girl, rejected him. Such a fool.

Hyu : Well, Okay then. I'm not insisting you to be my girlfriend. Thanks you, Anna. Today was fun going out with you.

He hugged me and removed me.

Hyu : Goodbye. See you at school. Don't forget to finished your homework.

Seeing his little smile on his face makes me felt more guilty. He go away and scratched his hair and makes his hair messy. I could see he looks so disappointed just looking from his back.

I met Jae on my way to home. Looks like he just finished his activity with his band. I could see he carried a guitar covered by his black bag on his back.

An : Hey.

Jae only gives me a little smile. A different smile like he usually gives to me. Along the trip, we don't talk to each other. Like a couple who just broke up.

An : I rejected him.

I told him what was happen today. I have to told him the truth. Because i knew he was disappointed and misunderstand about me and Hyunjin.

Ja : Wait, what ?? You are not dating with him ?

An : No. You won't listen my explanation a few days ago.

Ja : Then, accompany me for a while. Let's talked at the minimarket.

He bought me my favorite strawberry milk and a chocolate bread.

He looks so tired. He inhaled and exhaled a relieved breath.

An : You said you were busy lately.

Ja : I'm finishing a project with my band, but now I got more free time now. I'm sorry I couldn't replied your message.

An : Oh.

I looked my phone and ate my bread with the crickets' sounds as the background music.

Ja : Why did you rejected him ? He looks perfect. Smart, humble, kind, handsome, and friendly.

An : I'm not that easy. I've tried to open my heart to him but I couldn't. Seems like someome won't be my friends again if I'm with him.

Ja : Who ?.

An : Who ? I don't know.

I could see his laugh like he usually showed to me. Somehow, i miss his laugh. I'm glad i could tell him the truth and makes our relationship become get better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expert at grammar, so I'm sorry if my grammar is a mess :)


End file.
